


Welcome to Yuuei

by Dr_Valor



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Pairings TBD, Welcome to Night Vale AU, erasermic, general weirdness, probably slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Valor/pseuds/Dr_Valor
Summary: Aizawa Shouta has always been a man of logic.He's lived his life by the rule that all actions should be done with a reason, and everything in the world runs on a set of well-defined rules. When you throw an item, it should fall because of gravity. The sun should rise in the east at sunrise and set in the west at sunset. Eating cereal should be a mundane and safe activity.He could have never expected the town of Yuuei or their radio personality, Present Mic.





	Welcome to Yuuei

A scruffy man in a white lab coat yawns as he shuffles around a complicated-looking instrument, setting things up for an experiment. As he makes some last-minute adjustments to the lenses and output couplers, he mumbles to his lab assistant, “Uraraka, go fetch the sample from storage.”

 

The girl snaps a latex-gloved hand to her forehead in a salute, smiling cheerfully, “Yes, Aizawa-sensei!” before she basically skip-steps her way in the direction of the specimen closet. Aizawa watches her go with bloodshot eyes.

 

Aizawa Shouta joined the optical science department at the illustrious Ketsubutsu University about five years ago and recently took in his first and only assistant, Uraraka Ochako. Even after several months working with her, Aizawa, a perpetually tired and unkempt man, still couldn’t understand how the student remained so bubbly and energetic when she was balancing her high school coursework, two part-time jobs, and this research position. He scrubs his hand through his rats-nest black hair and turns back to his laser machinery, leaving the mystery of his lab assistant to be dissected at another time.

 

Uraraka comes back into the room more sedately than when she left, cradling a fist-sized crystal in her gloved hands. The translucent gem seems to hold a nebulous cloud inside of it, rainbow colors swirling through the multitude of spires jutting from its core. With the way the core pulses, the rock seems almost alive.

 

The rock came from the approved research post in Yuuei, a small town nestled within a valley of the Kimyou mountain region, with a request for the Ketsubutsu geology department to do a more in-depth analysis of the crystalline material. However, the crystal left the entire department baffled.

 

When the geologists attempted to describe the rock’s physical appearance, nobody could seem to agree on its physical constitution. It was almost as if the crystal changed its form every time someone new looked at it. The staff then attempted to carve off a sample of the gem-like formation for a closer inspection underneath a microscope, but even their diamond-dust-encrusted sander couldn’t make a mark. They tried to cut off bits with their industrial laser, but everyone had to quickly duck out of the way as the crystal reflected and refracted the laser everywhere. Thankfully, the leading researcher managed to turn the laser off with no major casualties. However, the room was devastated and remains in construction.

 

One night, a research assistant claimed he was transporting the mysterious object back to its holding space when he felt the thing grow warm and try to grab onto his hands. He screamed and quickly dropped it. Supposedly, that research assistant still refuses to be in the same room as the rock. 

 

Confounded, the geology department then sent the strange crystal off to the other science departments to try and see if they would have more success in its analysis. That’s how it ended up in the physics department, now being examined by Aizawa.

 

The experiment he’s setting up now would try to determine the optical capabilities of the gem-like form by sending a (much less powerful) laser through the center of the crystal. The light should act in conjunction to the natural lenses of the material in a distinct visual pattern. Hopefully, the experiment would reveal the specifics of the crystal’s light-directing properties, and he could report the findings to his colleagues.

 

However, Aizawa remains skeptical about the nature and origins of this object. Yuuei is unfortunately infamous for being an inexplicable phenomenon in the scientific community. Many people have wanted to launch research expeditions to the area, but the local government only allows a handful of pre-approved personnel into their town at any given time. Some groups have even attempted to go to the outskirts of the community illegally, but for some reason, were unable to locate the place where the town should have been.

 

Perhaps the most famous phenomenon of Yuuei was the appearance of the creature “All Might”.

 

During the 2XXX earthquake that devastated the Iwate province, what appeared to be a 2-meter-tall giant of a man rescued over a hundred people from the wreckage of their homes within a span of ten minutes. The news dubbed him All Might for his incredible speed and strength. His face and catchphrase, “Have no fear for I am here!” still litter fan merchandise all over Japan. The fascination with Yuuei also stems from the understanding that that small town is his home, and many of his fans still get very lost in the Kimyou mountains attempting to make a pilgrimage.

 

Aizawa had never subscribed to the hero-worship of that spandex-covered individual and continues to be critical of the tall tales surrounding Yuuei. The only thing he semi-believes in is the data that comes from the pre-approved research group based in the town. But even then, the data never seems to make any sense.

 

Aizawa reaches into the pocket of his lab coat and retrieves a small bottle of eye drops, squeezing a single drop into each of his eyes and blinking to spread the cooling medication. He then turns to Uraraka who was patiently holding the crystal out to him. Now he has a chance to study a piece of Yuuei for himself and see if the supposed strangeness of the town held any water. As skeptical as he is, Aizawa believes the truth to be grossly exaggerated.

 

Carefully taking the specimen from Uraraka’s hands, Aizawa places the crystal onto a stand centered in front of the laser. He and Uraraka then pull their yellow lab goggles onto their eyes and move behind the light-emitting machine, “First test. White light visible spectrum wavelengths of 390-750 nm and frequencies of 430-770 THz.”

 

The colors in the crystal seem to pulse faster, as if excited. Aizawa feels an impulse to stop the experiment but ignores his instinct. That must have his imagination.

 

As he enters in the last of the parameters for the laser, he motions for Uraraka to flip the light switch. The room plunges into darkness, only lit by the faint glow of lab computer screens. Aizawa turns on the machine.

 

With a whirring sound, the emitter comes to life and a beam of white light cuts through the darkness, landing directly on the center of the crystal. Instead of the light refracting into a kaleidoscope of colors onto the walls of the room, the crystal absorbs the beam and begins to glow. The lab computer displays number that keep on climbing as the crystal grows brighter. Within moments, the object is almost too brilliant to look at.

 

Aizawa’s eyes widen from behind his goggles. Distantly, he hears his assistant let out a high-pitched gasp and footsteps running to his side, Uraraka leaning over his shoulder to look at the data on the screen.

 

Outwardly stoic, but internally panicking, Aizawa immediately pulls the emergency off-switch for the emitter.

 

Though the beam of light shooting into the crystal disappears, the halo around the crystal itself doesn’t. In fact, the numbers on the screen are still climbing. Though there doesn’t appear to be any immediate danger, Aizawa decides to be cautious, “Uraraka, go fetch the containment unit that this sample came in.”

 

Uraraka quickly nods her head, glancing nervously at the growing-ever-more-brilliant crystal, and scrambles back to the sample room. Aizawa quickly approaches the emergency supply box, pulling out a thick pair of chemically resistant gloves, and puts them on. From the utility closet, he pulls out a rarely used set of long prongs.

 

As soon as he returns to the lab station with his equipment, Uraraka hurries back into the room carrying a black cylindrical tub, already opened to show the purple-wire-lined inner walls. She’s holding the rubber top of the container in one of her hands.

 

“Aizawa-sensei! I got it!”

 

He holds out a protectively gloved hand and takes the capsule from his assistant.

 

“Uraraka, stay here and monitor the data while I extract the test subject.”

 

The room is now fully illuminated, bathed in the iridescent light emanating from the crystal on the stand. Aizawa has to squint his eyes against the brightness as he made his way closer, capsule cradled in one hand and the prong hanging from the other. At about two meters away from the stand, he stops and sets the capsule down.

 

This close to the crystal, he can’t make out anything but vague outlines, eyes watering from the fierce glare. With a strained carefulness, Aizawa raises the prongs into a ready-to-grab position.

 

The crystal flashes an eerie red, as if it knows that it’s going to be put away and is very angry about it. And before Aizawa could react, it explodes.

 

* * *

 

ARE YOU READY, LISTENERS!?

 

This is Present Mic with the Yuuei Radio Broadcast, brought to you live directly from yours truly!

 

Today is t̛̤̮̣̳̜̩̜̃̓̆͆͞h̨̦̹͙̱̜̿͒̈̈́͌ę͎̠̪͉͖̐͂̈́͊̃͊̈́̊́͂ d̡̧͔̱͋͂̆̇͌͋̓̑͢͠͡ȧ̢̰̖̖̣̀͑̈́̕͝ẏ̙̗̘̦̬̬̐͋̈̓͆̏̈́ ǫ̛͎͍͎̥̥̖̩̙̑͌͗̽͆̐͒̚͡f̴̨͉̱͔̼̱̲̝̦͂̓̓̒̽͘͢͠ ţ̶͙̩̟͚̀̒̾͂̉͛͛͝͞͡h̛̭̣̯͚͓̺̏̓̂̾͌̐̅͊͝e̡̠̲̼̭̅̀̑́͛͢͡ M̢̰̰̞̗̗̼͈̥̘̐̓̐̋͒̏̂o̵̡͖̼͙̱̣̘̍̎̏̅͛͋͌̄̄̋r̷͔̱͕͉͖̐͂͗̑͗̀̋̚n̸͉͉͚͕͔̗̏̐̅̓̑̓̂̈́ị̸̣͔͎̰̹̳̂̒̒͒̕͜͡͡n̶̫̤̲̦̱͇̼͑̃̿̾̈́͘ͅg̸̳͉͔̰͈̠͗̍́̿̑͢s̸̡͍͇̰̱͔̙̰̾̓͑̕̕͢t̹͉͚̪̣͈̱͛̊̀͗͘̚̕͞a̵͚̼̦̻͍̩̻̞̔̃͋̔̄̿͡ř̷̘͖͈͖̜̎̔̄̏̈͒͜͡ and the temperature outside is a perfect 10 degrees Kelvin with mostly sunny skies and a chance of the Rapture! Take your children outside and enjoy that amazing weather!

 

In today’s news, our wonderful town of Yuuei has gained a tower in the middle of Kiri park! It’s a little hard to see with all that signature fog, but it’s quite large and VERY impressive! Nobody really knows where it came from or why it’s settled in the middle of the koi pond, but for whatever reason, we welcome this new landmark! Although the glass and metal structure seems to clash a little with the natural aesthetic of the garden that it now inhabits, I’m all for new ideas and experimental installations, and I think, my dear listeners, that you should be too!

 

It kind of reminds me of that time when we had a spiral problem that warped our post office into a giant conch shell decorated in tinier conch shells and maybe a few snail shells, if I think about it. The tower stands maybe three stories tall, metal spiraling up its sides like a staircase. Mirror-like glass fills the space between the metal strips. At the very top of the tower there appears to be some sort of observatory? Maybe a veranda? We can’t quite make it out, but the tower is a FANTASTIC, BEAUTIFUL, and UNIQUE addition to our community!

 

Makes you almost want to go in there and see for yourself!

 

But be warned, as many citizens have discovered, if you enter the tower, you’ll come back out flipped into your mirror image. Not necessarily the most debilitating change but, as witness testimony has it, sure feels weird! One citizen came out unable to walk on anything but his hands, but he is an outlier and should be ignored!

 

Also, no one who has entered the tower can remember what the inside looks like which makes me even more curious than I already was! If any listeners can actually remember what they saw, please call the station and let us know _what you know_!

 

There has been a recent development to the complaints about the floating fireballs that have been wandering the streets at night, a disruption to sleep and the all-consuming darkness that devours the Yato district of our town. After investigation by Yuuei authorities, the fireballs were discovered to have been the work of a small kitsune that recently came into their powers and has yet to be able to control them. Congratulations to the Hino family on their extremely talented child!

 

**Please report to the guidance center for training of your little listener.**

 

In a more unfortunate piece of news, Yuuei’s resident researchers visiting us from the outside have all mysteriously disappeared. They were last seen on Monday morning, taking dirt?... Why do they need dirt!? What are they doing with it!?

 

Ahem.

 

They were last seen on Monday morning, taking dirt samples from outside the FamilyMart convenience store near the community library. When the secret police questioned them on their strange activities, they reportedly stated that “Fluorescent purple dirt isn’t a normal occurrence! We need to take samples to better understand the makeup of this phenomenon.”

 

But FamilyMart is always surrounded by fluorescent purple dirt? We all learn from a very young age that this soil is specially imbued with purifying powers to prevent the ancient evil in the ready-made-meals aisle from escaping and wreaking havoc on our little town. Do they not have this protection in the outside world!?

 

The place they come from must be filled with chaos.

 

Well, anyway.

 

When they had gathered the dirt that they claimed they needed, they retreated into their lab and shut themselves inside to do, what I assume to be, important tests and analysis on their samples. This is a typical activity for this group, so no one was particularly worried.

 

It was only today, when they weren’t receiving the mandatory Friday newspaper from the newspaper delivery boy, that the authorities took charge and busted the door to their lab down! Remember citizens, always pick up the newspaper from your doorstep. If you don’t, that’s **illegal** and you will be taken, forcibly, to the correctional facility.

 

**It’s all for your own good.**

 

When the secret police entered the lab, they discovered the entire place covered in a layer of dust that indicated that people haven’t used that place in several centuries. All traces that the researchers had ever existed seem to have been wiped from the space. We can only assume that this isn’t an outsider farewell ritual because they hadn’t submitted the necessary town-exiting paperwork gets you through the barrier protecting us from the void. After contacting the Barrier Maintenance team, they let us know that they have detected no disturbances, so it isn’t really possible for these people to have left our little town.

 

Even after a thorough hunt to find these researchers and bring them to the correctional facility, the authorities were unable to locate this group. So, they have now turned to you, citizens of Yuuei, to keep an eye out for these individuals! If you see them, please contact your reporting officer!

 

It used to be that you could contact the officer by finding the nearest telephone pole and tapping out your message in Morse code. However, training new officers to understand Morse code has been a little too difficult, so if all you listeners could just whisper your message into the gutters on the roadside, that would suffice!

 

Unfortunately, the koban is still off-limits because of the pudding incident last year.

 

In other news, though it’s not really news at this point, Gran Torino, the crazy old man who lives in the abandoned apartment building on the outskirts of town, is still claiming that he is roommates with All Might, the hero of our community and resident law-breaker! However, all his neighbors report that they have never seen or heard All Might go in or out of the house. The only other person besides our beloved crazy old man that comes and goes from the place is the flower shop employee, Yagi Toshinori. As sweet a man as he is, listeners, he’s a little too… thin… to be the infamous All Might!

 

But if you do see All Might, report him to the authorities too! You’ll get paid the bounty, and All Might will just escape the correctional facility again. Win-win!

 

Now, an important PSA.

 

There have been recent reports of disappearances besides the researchers, all vanishing on the way home from work or school. They haven’t reappeared, like when you accidentally wander into the Mononoke Roads and need the lantern-holders to guide you back out. Secret police are currently investigating these incidences, but take care and travel in groups. Please keep watch over yourself and your little listeners.

 

Oh! My intern, Jirou Kyouka! Say HEEYYYY, Kyouka!

 

…. Not saying anything? …Ok.

 

My intern just handed me a notice from Mayor Nedzu!

 

He wants me to let you all know that apparently the Gem of Shoukichi Temple has run off again. Ugh, why can’t they keep track of that thing? They should just lock up that stupid rock.

 

The usual warnings apply to this instance too! If you see the Gem, call the Shoukichi Temple by putting a note inside of your shoe cabinet underneath a pair of leather shoes, and they will send one of their shades to pick up the damn thing. But, DO NOT, under any circumstance, INTERACT WITH THE GEM! I repeat, DO NOT INTERACT WITH THE GEM!

 

It’s alive and a mischievous pain in everyone’s collective butts. If you catch its attention when it’s bored, no one knows what’s going to happen to you, so best to ignore the thing. What it does may not affect you immediately, but something _will_ happen.

 

Only the priestess of the Shoukichi temple can control that little monstrosity, so leave the wrangling to the professionals. When the shades arrive to collect the Gem, you should just ignore the resulting lightshow and unearthly screams; that’s supposed to happen.

 

…Hey! The Gem escaped yesterday! Why didn’t we receive this news sooner?

 

…Because we weren’t on air? Well, there’s always someone in the studio, and the ETERNALLY ECHOING VOICE could have just read it out if someone stuck the transcript in the scanner.

 

Ugh, bureaucracy.

 

Wait a minute...the researchers wouldn’t have tried to touch it, right? They _are_ outsiders, so they may not have known about this protocol.

 

The straw doll nailed to my microphone has begun to drip a viscous black fluid alerting me to the fact that the authorities just figured out that the researchers did in fact encounter the Gem. And, they did WHAT!?

 

Listeners, you won’t believe this! The researchers sent the Gem to the outside world using the postal service! The post is working again!? Oh no, they used a third-party transport company.

 

But, truly, there is no telling how the Gem will affect the outside, so Nedzu has, as we speak, sent a specialized team through the barrier to retrieve it. They have all been trained specially to know how to outside functions and how to track down the gem. Oh ho? And the infamous All Might is on this team as well?! The authorities must be desperate.

 

This is becoming a truly intense drama. More on this story as it develops.

 

After a short break, we will return with the community calendar and a selection of songs that I love! They belong to one of my favorite genres: post-apocalyptic disparate ambience!

 

Present Mic, OUT!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! I was heavily inspired by the Erasermic Discord community to finally write something of my own. Why not combine two of my favorite shows? 
> 
> Not sure how this will pan out, but I have a few things planned... There will definitely be general Night-Vale-esque weirdness going on and probably slow burn Erasermic? We'll see...


End file.
